Code Geass: Emperor of China
by Fateion
Summary: Instead being send to Japan, Lelouch and Nunnaly is send to Chinese Federation. However, not before Lelouch learns a little bit about his father past...with this knowledge what will Lelouch do?


Disclaimer: I own nothing from Code Geass

**-Pendragon-** Place

**(Sometimes later)** Time Skip/flashback

* * *

Emperor of China

Prologue

**-Pendragon Palace-**

**-Great hall-**

**2009 a.t.b.**

The nobles are shocked at the sheer audacity that Lelouch vi Britannia, the 11th Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire showed to his father, Charles zi Britannia, the 98th Emperor of Britannia. Just a moment ago, this…boy asked why The Emperor has not protected his mother, Marianne vi Britannia, the late Empress of the Holy Britannian Empire and the fifth wife of the Emperor or visited Nunnaly vi Britannia, Lelouch sister, the 11th Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire who is a victim from the attack that killed Lelouch mother.

**(Lelouch POV)**

"I have no use of the weaks" The Emperor calmly replied to Lelouch.

"The Weak?" Lelouch muttered in disbelief. It seem like he never knew his father, the Emperor at all.

"That is the true nature of the royal family" The Emperor finished.

Lelouch just look downcast, as he couldn't believe it at all.

Anger…

Disappointment…

These emotions have clouded his mind.

"Then…I don't need to be a successor of the throne!" Lelouch proclaimed.

The nobles gasped in shock.

'Is this boy know the implication of what he just said' The collective thought of the nobles who watched the interaction.

"I have had enough of following you and being caught in conflict!" Lelouch continued with the strength that he got from his anger.

"You are dead" The Emperor said simply, which shocked Lelouch how easily that the Emperor can said that.

But the Emperor have not finished, "You have dead since the day you were born. Who gave you those clothes that you wear on your back right now? Your home, your food, even your life… I am the one who gave all of that to you! In other word, you have not even once truly been alive!"

"And yet, you show such insolence?" The Emperor yelled as he stood up.

Lelouch yelped as being overwhelmed by his father aura took a step back and fall to the ground.

"Lelouch" The Emperor called as looking down at him with such intense glare, "A dead person like you has no rights"

'Is this… the true face of father? The Emperor' Lelouch thought as he steeled his resolve. The anger from before have gone and a terrifying scenario formed in his mind.

"Then make me alive!" Lelouch suddenly shouted.

The Emperor and nobles seem to be taken back from this sudden outburst.

"What?" The Emperor asked, as he doesn't expected this.

"You said that I am a dead person but you also said that you gave me home, food and life. So teach me to be alive! To be a living person!" Lelouch yelled as he stood before the Emperor.

**(Charles POV)**

'This shouldn't be happening' Charles thought as he recognized the fire in Lelouch eyes like the one that he had when he vowed to take the throne.

He couldn't send Lelouch to Japan like what he planned. In fact, sending Lelouch to Japan will be counterproductive. When he planned to invade Japan and leave Lelouch and Nunnaly there.

Lelouch won't stay quiet like he want.

In fact, when Britannia conquering Japan, he sure that instead stay in Japan Lelouch will come back to Britannia with Nunnaly.

He cannot let that happen, when V.V is still alive….Lelouch and Nunnaly will become V.V, his brother target.

Thinking quickly the Emperor found a solution for this.

Chinese Federation

The relationships between Britannia and Chinese Federation have been shaky lately because the matter with Japan. Right now, the Chinese Federation is leaning to Japan, this just won't do. If he tries to invade Japan no doubt the Chinese Federation will come to aid and make things more complicated. Therefore, he must do something to strengthen the bonds between Chinese Federation and Britannia.

At first, he wants Schneizel el Britannia, the 2nd prince to negotiate with Chinese Federation so the Chinese won't do anything when Britannia invade Japan. However, it seems he must change his plan now.

If he not mistaken, Shuurei (http:/ images . Wikia . com/saiunkokumonogatari/images/b/b7/312455_1255548526788_), the Empress of Chinese Federation is pregnant.

'Perhaps this will do' The Emperor thought as the prospect to gain a connection to Chinese Federation royal family seem to be more appealing. After all the Emperor of Chinese Federation, Ryuuki (http:/ images .wikia . ) is someone that even he the Emperor of Britannia doesn't want to mesh with. Furthermore, it will help his plan in long turn.

'Also this will give Ryuuki leverage to the High Eunuchs and keep them at the bay' Charles thought as Ryuuki have contacted him about the High Eunuchs nagging for a solid alliance with Britannia.

'That's why I told him to dissolve the High Eunuchs so he won't deal with this kind of problem but Ryuuki surprisingly someone who uphold tradition in highest regard' Charles sighed, thank god that he doesn't need to deal with that kind of problem in Britannia.

"…." Charles silently stared at Lelouch as he made his decision.

"Then, I will send you to Chinese Federation!" Charles said as the noble gasped at the turn of event.

"I will give you the details later….for now, leave!"

**(Skip) **

**-Emperor Office-**

Charles sighed as he waited for communication link with Ryuuki.

The reason why he sighed is that he finally remembered Lelouch has resigned his right as the successor of the throne.

'How could I miss that?' Charles thought but he know why. It is because he was shocked by Lelouch words that throw him out the loop, furthermore the look that Lelouch gave him….that made him remembered about himself in the past doesn't help too.

Suddenly a call alerted him.

He proceeds to answered it as a screen appeared in the front of him.

"Hello Charles…." The image of Ryuuki appeared.

"Ryuuki …" Charles greeted.

"For what you called me?"

Straight to the point, this is why Charles like him, "Its about the High Eunuchs proposal, I think I have a solution for that"

"I see…." Ryuuki trailed off as his expression look like someone who ate a sour fruit, "Tell me, what is your solution about it? But to disband the High Eunuchs is out of question"

Charles nodded, "You know that my wife…. Marianne is death don't you?"

"My condolence, she is a good woman" Ryuuki told as his expression soften a little, "Its hard to believe such…..woman is death now. We will miss her greatly"

"Yes…" Charles said as his expression became solemn. This is his true face, the face of Charles that he doesn't show to anyone except for a few people, Marianne, Ryuuki, Shuurei and his brother. Though his brother is out of the list because what his brother have done.

"Shuurei is sad" Ryuuki added, "We want to attend her funeral but with Shuurei being pregnant and how things go lately in my nation…."

"You don't have to say more my friend" Charles said as he understood what Ryuuki gone through right now.

Not many know about this. Charles and Ryuuki is a good friend. They became a friend when Charles visited Chinese Federation for a diplomatic reason. Though the one that responsible for their friendship is Marianne.

Charles still could remember that day.

Its all thanks to Marianne being someone who couldn't stand a long discussion about politics. Which why she excuse herself in the middle of discussion and wandered around. Marianne then met Shuurei, who at that time is an officer though not a high-ranking one as a time Chinese Federation still has the discrimination between man and woman. Charles doesn't know what exactly happened but he know one thing for sure, Marianne is the one who encourage Shuurei to fight against the discrimination as Shuurei is actual like Marianne, a commoner who raise into the rank.

After the third day of the discussion, Ryuuki approached Marianne and learned that she too is a commoner like Shuurei. Which made Ryuuki came to him to ask him about it. To tell the truth at that time he was offended by that but when he learns the truth….

Well, Charles couldn't stay angry at Ryuuki.

Then two month later, Charles and Marianne found themselves in the weeding between Ryuuki and Shuurei as the guest of honor.

Since then, their relationship changed from emperor of one nation to a close friend with the similarity they held.

However, the High Eunuchs isn't pleased with that and only with Ryuuki power and Charles influence Shuurei could married Ryuuki. Still until today, the High Eunuchs proved themselves a thorn on Ryuuki side.

"I hope you soon find the culprits" Ryuuki said but Charles frowned at this as Ryuuki took a notice of this.

"You…" Ryuuki said uncertainly, "Already know the culprits?"

"I still."

"Please don't lie to me my friend" Ryuuki cut Charles off.

Charles sighed, no use of hiding it now, "Yes"

"Then why don't you…." Suddenly a look of realization comes to Ryuuki, "Don't tell me"

"Yes, I am in a very difficult position right now" Charles doesn't know what Ryuuki was thinking about but its better then to tell Ryuuki the truth.

"I see….it's because her blood, but why they move now?" Ryuuki wondered.

"I too wandered that my friend" Charles said, feeling bad to lie to his first friend and maybe his only friend but it must be done, "Still I am afraid this will not the last of it"

Ryuuki widen his eyes, "You don't mean…."

" I am afraid of my and Marianne child safety. Lelouch is safe but Nunnaly was in the site when that happened. I`m afraid that they will finish what they start"

"I see, how little Nunnaly going?"

"She lost her ability to walk and see again my friend; she will be an easy target"

"Speak my friend and I will help you" Ryuuki said seriously.

"Thank you, but you will find this as the answer to your problem"

Ryuuki raise his eyebrow at this.

"I proposed a marriage between my and Marianne child to your and Shuurei unborn child" Charles took a note of the shocked face of Ryuuki.

"…. I see" Ryuuki said as he was thinking something, "I could see what you are planning my friend"

"Yes, with this Shuurei and the unborn child will be save as no one dare to touch them or provoke Britannia wrath" Charles revealed.

"And it's the same to you, if something happen to your and Marianne child they will face the wrath of Chinese Federation" Ryuuki continued as he nodded his head.

"And because we still doesn't know the gender of your child, I can send both Nunnaly and Lelouch to you" Charles finished.

"True…how true…. A clever plan, it will benefit the two of us greatly" Ryuuki nodded in understanding.

"Then…." Charles asked but he already knows the answer.

"I accept, Shuurei will be delighted when she hear this news" Ryuuki smiled, "With this, our bonds will grow stronger than ever"

"Very true, my friend" Charles smiled a little.

"You can send them here anytime," Ryuuki said with a big smile, "I cannot wait to see them"

"Thank you"

"Don't need to thank me my friend, I will inform Shuurei now, goodbye" With that the link was cut off as the screen become black.

"And sorry" Charles whispered, "For lying to you but this is for the best"

Charles couldn't tell Ryuuki the truth.

He couldn't drag Ryuuki into this mess …

Being a friend with him is enough to make Ryuuki in danger….

A danger that coming from his brother….

Just like what happened to Marianne…..

Luckily, his brother doesn't know their friendship….

'I just don't want to lose my first and only friend….' Charles thought sadly.

Even after what happened to him…

He thought that his heart is already hardened….

But that's not the case…

"So…it's done?"

Looking at the source of the voice, Charles saw a light pink haired girl. This girl is Anya Alstreim, the girl who came for a lesson about noble etiquette but now, she is the holder of Marianne spirit.

"Yes" Charles replied simply.

"I feel bad to Shuurei" Marianne said simply, "but who will believe that I have transformed into this little girl. Oh well, I`m sure Shuurei will be alright, after all she is my first disciple"

Charles resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Even after her death, Marianne still….playful.

"So what happen to C.C?" Charles asked as he knew that C.C has gave his brother, V.V the leadership of Geass order.

"Well, she has gone out from Britannia"

"And where she go?"

"Don't know but she said that she will traveled around to taste every pizza in other country"

Charles sighed that sound like what C.C will do, "Well that's okay since our plan is still far from complete…. But what will you do now?"

"Hm… I think I will go the academy again so I can become a knight…" Marianne said after thinking about it for a while, "Then you will appoint me to the Rounds"

Charles sighed, that's Marianne for sure….

**-Hospital-**

**(Lelouch POV)**

Lelouch just stood there, watching his sister, Nunnaly.

He has been here for three hours looking at Nunnaly.

Thinking about what happened.

His mother death.

Nunnaly injury.

Audience with his father.

And the grave mistake that he almost done.

'They called me a prodigy, a genius that rivaled Schneizel but….' Lelouch bite his lips, "I am just a foolish boy"

Touching the cold glass that separated him with Nunnaly, Lelouch find himself disgusted for what he has done.

He has announced that he resigned his right to the throne.

'What a foolish thing to do….' Lelouch cursed himself.

Now he think about it carefully, he won't gain anything from resigned his right.

'At least I have safe you from the same fate as me Nunnaly' Lelouch smiled a bitter smile, 'Though I won't be with you as father sends me to Chinese Federation'

'Its okay' Lelouch told himself, 'As long as Nunnaly is alright I will do everything that father wants from me'

So deep in his thought Lelouch doesn't realize Bismarck Waldstein, the Knight of One of the Rounds coming.

"Your Highness" Bismarck called.

Lelouch almost jumped fortunately he don't.

"Bismarck" Lelouch greeted calmly but inside he was nervous, "What do you need?"

"I bring his Majesty order" Bismarck said simply as he stared down at Lelouch.

Lelouch gulped, 'So this is it'

"You and princess Nunnaly will go to Chinese Federation"

Lelouch frowned at this, 'It seems my effort is futile. I am sorry Nunnaly for dragged you into my own mess'

"And when the time come, one of you will betrothed to Emperor Ryuuki child, depending the gender of the child"

Lelouch widens his eyes in shock, 'What the mean of this?'

"His Majesty has a high expectation from both of you"

"I see, then when we will leave? And…" Lelouch asked hesitantly , "What about our status?"

"You will leave as soon as princess Nunnaly is healthy enough and you still a prince and princess of Britannia"

Lelouch is shocked, after what he done, he still have his title.

"What do you mean? After all of that father surely…."

Before Lelouch can finish Bismarck cut him off, "Under normal circumstance yes but His Majesty have his own reason why he don't do that"

"But why?" Lelouch asked as he cannot believe this.

Sighed Bismarck took a pity at the dilemma that Lelouch has gone through, "I don't know but if its alright I will tell you from my personal opinion"

Lelouch look up at Bismarck, "Then please Lord Bismarck"

"You, Prince Lelouch look like His Majesty"

"What do you mean by that?" Lelouch asked confusedly, they are parent and children so it's not strange if they resemble each other.

"…. My prince, will you listen to a story that this old knight have?" Bismarck asked as he stared directly into Lelouch eyes with his one eye.

Lelouch looked unsure about this but his curiosity won, "Yes, Lord Bismarck"

"Let's take a seat my prince, it's a long story" Bismarck said as he pointed the chairs not far from their location.

Lelouch nodded and followed Bismarck to the chair.

Lelouch sat beside Bismarck.

"Let's see where should I began…" Bismarck trailed off thinking about something.

"Yes, maybe from there" Bismarck said to himself, "My prince do you know what happened to the the 97th Emperor of Britannia?"

Lelouch became confused why Bismarck asked him that but he answered nonetheless, "Yes"

The 97th Emperor of Britannia, the unfortunate emperor, he died in accidents that killed not only him but also his wife and son.

"Then you know what happened next?" Bismarck asked as Lelouch remembered his history lesson.

At that time, the concept of an emperor having a multiple wife is still not implemented to the Holy Britannian Empire. So after the death of 97th Emperor of Britannia with his wife and son, the throne became empty because there is no other legitimate successor to the throne.

Soon enough, there are wars between the nobles as they tried to seize the throne. The Holy Britannian Empire was thrown into a chaos, with all the battles for the throne.

The historian called this time as the darkness time of the Holy Britannian or the throne war.

"Yes, the throne war…"

Bismarck smiled with stratification, "You've done your studies my prince, not many people brother to learn about it"

Lelouch blushed in embarrassment from Bismarck praise before became sad, "Yes, mother always said that we must learn from our past mistake"

"I see" Bismarck paused for a moment as he lost in his memories, "That's sound like what lady Marianne will say, she always like that…."

"Huh? You know my mother personally?" Lelouch asked curiously as he think that Bismarck and his mother relationship is strictly professional.

"Yes, in fact I was your mother superior when she still in the rounds" Bismarck smiled a little, "We are friends…. And rival…."

"Rival?" Lelouch repeated.

"Yes, she is the only one that has fight me into draw" Bismarck said much to Lelouch amazement.

Lelouch know his mother is a former rounds member but to fight the knight of one to a draw… that speak the strength and skill his mother have.

"But back to the topic…." Bismarck said as he looks to Lelouch, "At that time, Britannia is not like today…."

"What do you mean by that lord Bismarck? And how do you know that?" Lelouch wondered, as the history book that he read doesn't write the details of the throne war, only a brief summary how his father rose to the throne.

"My father was his majesty guard at that time…" Bismarck trailed off, "He often to speak about what happened back then"

"I see, please continue Lord Bismarck"

"Yes, when the 97th Emperor of Britannia died the civil war not break out immediately. The war happened a year after The 97th Emperor of Britannia death. However, before the war break out, there is already a war….not out in open but in the shadow…."

"In the shadow?" Lelouch asked as he got a feeling he won't like Bismarck next word.

"Meaning an assassination"

"….assassination?" Lelouch repeated as the word leave a bad taste in his mouth.

"Yes, at that assassination is not a weird thing as it happened day by day. They targeted the one who has blood relationship to the 97th Emperor as it's decided that the sibling of the deceased emperor will be the one who become the next emperor. The 97th Emperor has four siblings, which means there are four candidates to the throne. The nobles are divided into four factions but that doesn't mean that there aren't other nobles who doesn't tried to seize the throne for themselves. So to decrease the competition, other siblings started to assassinate each other but with some of nobles tried to seize the throne….well it's not pretty"

Lelouch is shocked from what Bismarck told him as none of the books written about that, "But the books…"

Bismarck cut Lelouch off, "My prince you should never to trust something like history completely…as history is written by the winner"

"Then… does it mean father…."

"Yes, that's right. His majesty tried to bury this dark past of the Holy Britannian Empire and for a good reason…as something better left in the dark…."

"Still…." Lelouch retorted as he find the idea to hide this is….weird. Why his father must gone through that length to hide it, is there something more than what it seem about the throne war?

"My prince, you will understand it someday. But back to the story, did you know that his majesty father is one of the four siblings?"

"….No I don't…" Lelouch said as he became more and more realize that he doesn't know his father truly.

"Well, not one know about it but his majesty father is the first to be assassinated" Bismarck look at Lelouch, "But, his majesty father is not the only one who died"

"His Majesty also lost his mother and brother in the attack" Bismarck paused a moment and looking straight into Lelouch eyes with his one eye, "Just like what happened to you my prince"

Lelouch breath hitched as he heard this.

"But unlike you my prince, His majesty lost his whole family right before his own eyes"

Lelouch doesn't know what to think anymore.

"But…but… if that what happened why is father like that about mother death and Nunnaly injury" Lelouch argued back as it doesn't justified his father action.

"My prince, that time his majesty doesn't even have time to grieve… his majesty was forced to mature early because of the attack, which happened when he is a year younger than you my prince"

"Still…I…" Lelouch trailed off as his mind is in chaos from learned that,

"His Majesty parent and sibling death leave a great scar, which still not healed to this day…. And only by your mother help that the scar staring to heal but with your mother death…." Bismarck looking away from Lelouch, "The scar became greater than before…."

"What do you mean by that lord Bismarck?" Lelouch asked as he want to understand the reason why his father acted like that.

"My prince, when His majesty lost his family he doesn't have anyone to turn. So to deal with that pain he hardened his heart, which is the only way His Majesty know to deal with the pain of losing someone and what His Majesty have done in the regards of your mother death and sister injury my prince"

Lelouch widens his eyes in realization, as everything seems to be clear….

"Still… he should do something…." Lelouch muttered but Bismarck heard that.

"My prince do you know the base of Holy Britannia Empire principle?"

"Eh?" Lelouch is taken back by this sudden question.

"It is the philosophy of Social Darwinism which originated from Charles Darwin Theory of Evolution to put it simply its survival of the fittest, where the strong devour the weak. Now, can you imagine what happen if his majesty showed a moment of weakness because the death of your mother and injured sister? "

"…." Lelouch kept silent as he listen to Bismarck, his mind already come with several scenarios.

"Other nobles that thirst of power and the remains of the throne war will think it as a chance. They will start to assassinate the royal families member in hope to weaken His Majesty which means that my prince other siblings is in danger…."

Lelouch stared down, "So… for the safety of other father choose to abandoned me and Nunnaly, he choose the lesser evil"

"…. I won't agree or deny it my prince but….sometimes being an Emperor is hard"

"What do you mean? Isn't it great to become an Emperor?"

"What is your definition of Emperor my prince? Someone who hold power, someone who can do anything in his whim?" Bismarck paused a moment "Or just like you said before someone who is great?"

"Wh… how you know…" Lelouch is shocked as Bismarck told him his own words from the meeting with his father before.

"Though my prince doesn't realize it, I was in the great hall when my prince came at the back of the stage of course" Bismarck chuckled a little, "After all it's my job to ensure His Majesty safety"

"Still…" Bismarck continued as he put his hand to Lelouch shoulder, "Being an Emperor is much more than that…."

Bismarck then made Lelouch look at him.

"Someday you will understand the burden and the sin of an Emperor….but until that day you must search for your own answer my prince"

Lelouch is speechless from Bismarck words as its bring Lelouch to think about many things that he never think before.

"Why you told me this Lord Bismarck?" Lelouch asked curiously, "What is that you wish to accomplish by telling me all of that?"

Bismarck smiled a little as he stood up.

"This is the only thing that I could do for you in the memories of Lady Marianne" Bismarck said as he start to walk away.

"That's not all…." Lelouch said as Bismarck stopped.

Looking at Lelouch over his shoulder Bismarck smirked, "Who knows…."

"Perhaps its because how you my prince remind me of his majesty" Bismarck said as he resumed his walk.

Lelouch just watched the retreating figure of Bismarck as Bismarck words affected him greatly.

**(Bismarck POV)**

'I have done what I must done' Bismarck thought as he walked the corridor of hospital.

The story that he just told Lelouch is not completely true but it serves his purpose. For example about Charles brother being death is wrong, as he is alive to this very day and an immortal.

Bismarck absentmindedly touched left closed eye that sealed his power, the power that he gets from Charles brother.

'With this prince Lelouch won't become an obstacle to his majesty plan' Bismarck thought as the only reason he told Lelouch that stories is because of that.

However, there is another reason why he done this beside that.

'Maybe the future that I saw won't be happening now….' Bismarck frowned as he remember about the time when his power gone berserk. That time he got a glimpse of a future. Future about the death and destruction that come from a man that he doesn't know the identity of.

It's always in the back of his mind, until it was forgotten. But when he saw Lelouch meeting with the emperor, the image of the man he saw overlap with Lelouch. Its send a chill down to his spine as Lelouch is perhaps the man he saw.

'Prince Lelouch' Bismarck absentmindedly thought.

There is always something different about Lelouch that set him apart from other Emperor Childs. Lelouch always the one who took is attention more, more than Schneizel. Though he never told anyone about this but he sure Lelouch is someone that close enough,no, the only one that could become the successor to the throne. When others think Schneizel is the closets one but Bismarck know better. Schneizel doesn't have what it takes to be an emperor.

Though it saddened him that Lelouch I sent to Chinese Federation but its better than to be exiled.

"Lord Bismarck" someone called him.

"Yes" Bismarck replied as he saw a male with Turquoise hair and wear guard clothes.

"Excuse me, I am Jeremiah Gottwald" The man introduced and Bismarck remembered that name as one of the guard in Aries Palace.

"Have you see prince Lelouch?" Jeremiah asked.

"Yes, but for what reason you looking for Prince Lelouch?" Bismarck wondered.

"I…I want to apologize to the prince" Jeremiah said uncertainly, "I was the guard for Aries Palace but…"

"He is just down this corridor" Bismarck cut him off, "Go and see him"

"Thank you Lord Bismarck"

With that Jeremiah saluted and running down to Lelouch location.

Bismarck let a small sad smile. He understood what Jeremiah trying to do. The shame for failed his lord is something that Bismarck know. After all, the things that he doesn't told prince Lelouch is that his father is the one who guarded His Majesty father and failed. That's why the Waldstein sworn their undying loyalty to Charles to make up to their failure in the past.

Though he surprised that there is someone that felt like that about Marianne death. However, he cannot help to think the history is repeating itself.

'It will be a lot interesting…the future is….'

* * *

Please Review

A/N: First I`m sorry for those who waited for Chapter 8 of Code Geass: The Phantom of Britannia but my Beta reader Desodus is busy so please be patient. The good news I have finished Chapter 9 of Code Geass: The Phantom of Britannia. Also I still focused to my story Code Geass: The Phantom of Britannia so think this story as my side story.


End file.
